Truth or Dare
by BTY-urZtruLY
Summary: If you pick truth and don’t answer the question you have to kiss the person who asked you. If you pick dare and don’t do it you have to sleep with that person. So what happens when Syaoran dares Sakura to sleep with him?
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N I'm sorry for late updates, but schools started and homework is keeping me occupied.  
So after this chapter you probably won't here from me for at the most...a month!...hopefully .  
...anyways here's the first chapter of Truth or Dare!  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Every boy in this fic. is 18 while the girls are 17.**

**Ch1. Truth or Dare**

"JUST TELL HER!" yelled Eriol.

He and Syaoran were having the biggest argument about when Syaoran should tell Sakura he loved her. Syaoran was boiling and yelled, "NO! She thinks I'm a playboy if I tell her she'll just think it's a freaking joke or i'm trying to make fun of her or something like that! You know I hate hurting her!"

"She thinks you're a playboy because you **ARE** a playboy!"

"Grr...Whatever! Anyways I'm not going to tell her yet!"

"Fine I'll tell her for you!"

"No way! She might get the wrong idea and think that you like her! Besides why do you want me to tell her so badly?"

"Because everyday you see Sakura you always have to come to me and say 'Oh did you see Sakura's hair?' or 'She looks like an angel don't you think?' or something corny like that!"

_'Well she does have beautiful hair the way it alawys sways when the wind blows. And her emerald eyes that I always get hypnotized by as they shine. And her cherry colored lips that always makes me just want to hold her tight and kiss her and just fuck the hell out of her! Wait don't think that way about her she's way to delicate! She's an angel she's...wait...I'm supposed to yell something back at Eriol...hmm...i wonder how much time has passed since I've been thinking about my lovely cherry blossom...Dammit Syaoran just yell something back!'_

"HOW MUCH TIME HAS PASSED!" Syaoran covered hi mouth with both his hands embarrassed about the random thing he had just yelled out.

Eriol sighed, "You were thinking about Sakura again weren't you?"

Syaoran jsut growled.

"Hey guys, there you are! Get your asses here right now!" yelled Tomoyo.

They both looked at her questioningly but ran over to where she was. They found themselves in Penguin Parkand saw all their other friends Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and _Sakura._ Syaoran immidiately blushed and looked down at the floor. Everyone just giggled except for Sakura being as dense as she is.

"Hey guys just in time, we were about to play Truth or Dare you in?" asked Yamazaki.

Syaoran and Eriol nodded. They all sat down in a circle with Eriol and on his right Yamazaki, then Chiharu, then Rika, then Naoko, then Sakura, then Tomoyo, and then Syaoran (on Eriol's left).

Tomoyo smiled and giggled, "Ohohohohohoho.."

Everyone just sighed. They all knew Tomoyo didn't just set up this game for fun and laughs.

"Okay everyone these are the rulesfor the game! If you pick truth and don't answer the question you have to ksis the person who asked you. If you pick dare and don't do it you have to sleep with that person!" Tomoyo explained, smiling the whole way.

Everyone was wide eyed and sweat dropping. There was a long pause until Tomoyo said, "Rika you go first!"

"Uhh...okay...I choose...Yamazaki!" Chiharu decided. "Truth or dare?"

"D-Da-TRUTH!" he yelled making sure he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

Chiharu whacked his head, "YOU WIMP!"

Everyone started laughing at Chiharu's action. She sighed and said, "Fine...let's see...is it true you tried to masturbate _pretending_ to be having sex with Rena?" She said with her arms crossed and her finger tapping her shoulder impatiently waiting for the answer.

Everyone leaned in closely. Yamazaki gulped, "We--well yeah...but...I wasn't pretending it was Rena...i was pretending...i-it was...y-you..."

Everyone held onto their stomach and started laughing their asses off. Chiharu on the other hand was blushing madly and hitting Yamazaki thinking that it was a lie. Next was Rika's turn (they're going clockwise starting with Chiharu)."Okay...okay...my turn and i choose...Tomoyo!" she said trying to stop laughing.

"Okay I choose dare!" Tomoyo said bravely.

Rika snickered, "I dare you not to use tape anything for a month!"

Everyone was laughing and smiling happy about what Rika just didexcept for Tomoyo who's jaw was dropping and was about to throw a tantrum. "My turn!" Naoko said excitedly.

"I choose... Eriol!"

Eriol sighed and said, "Fine then bring it on because i choose dare!"

"Alright then...I dare you to make-out with either Yamazaki or Syaoran your choice!" Naoko laughed at the dare.

Eriol was dotted eyed, "Th-that's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is!" all the girls said in together.

Eriol whined but soon chose...Syaoran. (muahahahahaa) Eriol was making his way towards Syaoran while Syaoran was backing away.

"Don't come any closer you bastard! Just don't do the dare! At least if you sleep with Naoko it'll be with the right gender!" yelled Syaoran.

"You know I can't do that because I'm in love with Tomoyo!" Eriol covered his mouth realizing what he had just exposed.

He quickly grabbed Syaoran's face and kissed him making sure no one would notice his secret. They soon parted with Syaoran gasping for air spitting out any trace of Eriol's saliva in his mouth. Everyone was either laughing or their jaw was down like Tomoyo's.

Sakura decided to draw the attention from Tomoyo's jaw and said, "Okay my turn, and i Choose Chiharu!"

"Okay! I choose Truth!"she smiled.

"Hah and you called me a wimp!" mocked Yamazaki.

Chiharu wacked him on the head again.

Sakura giggled. (just to let you know up until now everyone single one of Sakura's movements is turning Syaoran on!)

"Okay...do you like Yamazaki?" Sakura asked.

Everyone sighed that was obvious...everyone knew the answer to that even Yamazaki!

Chiharu said, "Yes."

Tomoyo was all cheery now, "Okay my turn! Sakura truth or dare?"

Sakura sweatdropped and said, "tr-truth..."

_'Heh...her shyness is so cute,'_Syaoran thought.

"Okay Sakura who are you in love with?"Tomoyo asked eagerly.

Everyone knew she was ging to say Syaoran well...except for Syaoran of course.

"We-well...I'm in lo- love with..S-S-Sasuke! " she blurted out.

Everyone's gasped except for Syaoran who was staring at the floor who was majorly angry.

Eriol couldn't believe it he had always thought that Sakura had feelings for Syaoran, Tomoyo thought that as well.

"Wh-what about Syaoran!" Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko yelled together.

"What about Syaoran?" Sakura asked questioningly.

All of them fell anime style except for Syaoran who was rethinking things...

_'That's who she loves? That creepy stuck up bastard? Well i'm going to make sure that guy goes to hell! Or better yet...' _

Syaoran smirked he was angry right now and he was going to take it out on the person he _used _to love..._physically._


	2. It's Time

**A/N Okay, this story is going really well i already got over 35 reviews just for my first chapter so i'm really happy!  
Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and alerted it! Also in the last chapter i told u i wouldn't be  
able to update until a moneth and a month has passed so i kept my promise in updating as fast as i could!  
****THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!! I tried to make a good cliffhanger so it's a VERY SHORT CHAPTER!  
****I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.2 It's Time**

_'Fine then,' _he smirked.

"It's my turn!" Syaoran said. "And I choose Sakura!"

"M-me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, that's right now truth or dare?!" Yes, Syaoran was a little loud right now but can you blame him? The girl he loved for yearsis in love with someone else!

Sakura was a little frightened but answered, "D-dare.."

A smirk made its way upon Syaoran's face. "I dare you to sleep with me!"

"Huh??" Sakura said surprised and wide-eyed. "H-he can't do that can he Tomoyo?!"

Tomoyo was a little scared but didn't show it, she just answered, "Yes, he can."

Everyone was stunned, they couldn't believe that Syaoran would have enough courage to dare her to do this. Espcially since he couldn't even tell this girl that he loved her, or that he _used _to. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist harshly and said with his bangs covering his face, "C'mon and hurry up!"

When they left their gruop of friends Sakura asked, "Syaoran please let go it hurts!"

Syaoran just let go and murmured, "Follow me..."

They passed a few signs on the street. "Syaoran...," Sakura whispered, "What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

Syaoran stopped walking, Sakura stopped as well. "I have my reasons."

"Why can't you tell me those reasons?"

"Because, I don't see what i used to in you..."

"We're no longer friends?" Sakura whispered again.

She was on the verge of bursting into tears. She thought her best friend didn't want her anymore, like he was about to kill her...or worst..

"It isn't that..." He assured her. "It's just that I have to figure some stuff out..."

"Okay..." She whispered.

The rest of the way was silent until they reached Syaoran's house. He knocked on the door and Wei opened the door.

"Good afternoon master Li. School just got out why are you home so early?"

Wei looked behind Syaoran and saw Sakura and smiled. "I see you brought Madam Sakura with you. Come in, come in."

Syaoran started to walk up and Sakura followed, _'What's gotten into Syaoran?' _

When they reached Syaoran's room Sakura sat on a chair and thought it was time to ask, "Syaoran we're not really going to...you know...right?"

There was nothing but silence. "Syaoran?" She repeated.

He walked over to where she was and lifted her up from her seat.

"I wasn't kidding when i siad it Sakura..." He pushed her onto his bed and pinned her down.

"Syao-Syaoran..." Sakura was too scared to say anthing.

"Get ready...Sakura..." He whispered in her ear.

"Syaoran please..." She wimpered.

"I'm sorry, ...Sakura..." He tore off her shirt exposing her bare skin...


	3. What Just Happened?

**A/N YAYY! This is my most reviewed story ever! Thanks sooo much you guys! I want to thank ****everyone for reading, reviewing, story alerting, favoriting, putting it in a community, and everything ****else there is to do with this story! I'm really glad you're all putting up with my late updates, so I'm ****going to try to update all of my stories this month as my gift to you guys! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.3 What Just Happened?**

Her breasts were everything that he imagined they were. They were round and a _very _nice size. They could  
make any man go crazy. He was about to take his hands to finally hold onto her precious jewels until,

"No!" Sakura screamed as she took her arms to cover her bare chest.

Syaoran growled angrily and removed her arms from her chest, once again revealing her breasts to him.  
He took them both and started to message them slowly and softly, then rough, _way _more rough.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sakura moaned and panted. "Syao--Syaoran, please-"

"Please what Sakura?" Syaoran whispered into her hear, his warm breath against her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Please...please" Sakura just couldn't finish her response, she really didn't know what she wanted.

Syaoran started rubbing his head into her chest right in between her breasts. Sakura moaned in pleasure  
and grabbed his head pushing him closer as his tongue started to travel her body. He licked her right nipple  
causing it to harden as his left hand pinched her other nipple. Then he switched but this time he put her whole  
left breast into his mouth. After making sure her breasts got enough treatment his hands moved down to her  
pants about to unzip them but then they both heard a knock on the door.

"Syaoran we're home!" yelled his sister Fuutie, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay!" replied Syaoran. 'Oh, shit...stupid Fuutie,' he thought swearing in his head.

He got off of Sakura and picked up her shirt.Sakura walked over to Syaoran and tried to get her shirt back  
but Syaoran just put his hand into the air still holding her shirt. Sakura sat up all and was blushing every shade  
of red ever discovered. She thought that she was going to faint from the heat in her head until she looked at  
Syaoran who had her shirt. She looked down at her bare chest and covered it quickly, embarrased that  
Syaoran might get disturbing images in his head,

As she got up from the bed she yelled, "Syaoran I need that!" She tried jumping to reach for it. "C'mon give it back!"

Syaoran laughed, looking at Sakura act like a child.

"I don't think you want it back," Syaoran threw the shirt into another part of the room. "besides, I like this position." Syaoran said  
as a smirk found its way to his face.

Sakura blushed as she realized that while she was trying to get her shirt, she had leaned close into Syaoran,  
_very_ close. Her breasts were squished right into his well-built chest, and her legs were pressing right onto his.

"Uhhh...," Sakura stuttered as she tried to move away, "I'm so-sorry."

She raised her leg up silghty and slowly trying to escape, but unfortunately her knee cap slightly and slowly  
pushed up against his manhood.

"Uhhh...," Syaoran groaned, "Naughty, naughty Sakura..."

"Uhh...umm...," Sakura blushed, "I-I didn't me-mean to I-I just--"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by her cell phone. She hurried and ran for it,  
"Umm, Hi!" she said trying to sound like nothing happened for the past few moments.

"Hey Sakura, where did you guys go? You sure are taking a long time with this dare it's already been  
15 minutes!" Tomoyo screamed. (tee hee hee, yup, only 15 minutes!)

"Don't worry Tomoyo we'll come back soon don't worry!" Sakura yelled nervously.

"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry about rushing you and Syaoran but I just really want to get dared by Eriol! And I  
obviously can't do it until you and Syaoran come back!" Tomoyo whined.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes! Promise!" Sakura responded, as she hung up the phone not wanting to listen  
to Tomoyo's whining.

"C'mon Syaoran we got to go back to the game," Sakura said, "Uhh, can you help me find my--"

Sakura was interrupted when Syaoran surprised her by sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist  
pulling her closer to his body.

He rubbed his face into her hair, smelling her amazing scent of cherry blossoms. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Uhh...Y-yeah, I'm sure," said Sakura pushing Syaoran away softly while blushing slightly.

Sakura located her shirt and put it back on. What she didn't know was that Syaoran was watching her  
every move, and I mean, _every_ move. As Sakura put her shirt back on Syaoran stared at her creamy skin.  
She was puttin her shirt on slowly, watching the shirt stick onto her skin as she put it on made him think  
that he was just going to run up to her and do it with her right there in the corner of the room.

"I'm ready," Sakura said smiling.

"Okay then," Syaoran replied smiling back at her.

They walked down the stairs and out the door luckily avoiding Syaoran's obssessive sister's and his mother.

Once they made it outside she finally decided to ask Syaoran, "Umm, Syaoran, why did you dare me t-to sleep  
with you?"

"You still don't see it Sakura?" asked Syaoran, "The answer is right in front of you!"

"Uh, I'm sorry I don't see it..." She replied, her eyes being covered by her bangs.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to yell at you like that," He apologized after remembering that Sakura  
took everything seriously.

"It's okay Syaoran..." She replied.

They finally made it back finding everyone still in the circle sitting down.

"You guys are finally back!" they all yelled in unison.

"Where were you guys!?"

"What took so long!?"

"How many times did you do it?!"

All these questions were being screamed out and obviuosly all Syaoran and Sakura could do was stand there sweat dropping.

"Umm...Nothing happe--," Sakura mumbled.

"Except that Sakura and I are now girlfriend and boyfriend!" interrupted Syaoran.

"SERIOUSLY!?!?!?" they all yelled.

"N-n--" Sakura stuttered.

"Yup, it's all true and if you don't mind, me and Sakura have to walk Sakura home." Syaoran said smirking.

"If you told us that earlier we would've continued without you guys!" screamed Tomoyo and Eriol.

Everyone laughed at them while they blushed at the same limit together.

"We'll be going now," Syaoran said as he and Sakura walked away.

"So Syaoran...," Sakura mumbled.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked.

"Di-did you mean it when you said that-" Sakura was interrupted by his lips.

"I meant it." he whispered in her ear. "Now let's get you home."

As they walked they were both blushing at what had just happened. Sakura because Syaoran had just  
randomly asked her to be his girlfriend. And Syaoran, well he was blushing because he couldn't even tell  
this girl that he friggin' loved her! And yet he just declared they were boyfriend and girlfriend! He guessed  
that his playboy ways did help him with something.

They finally made it to Sakura's house and something happened that neither of them _ever_ thought would happen...

**A/N Alright! This was a pretty good chapter! (I hope) Sorry if I don't update right away, I know that  
you're all giving me lots of reviews to all of my stories! The next ones to be updated are most likely to  
be 'Just Another Part Of Life' or 'Face The Facts' so if you like those stories please keep checking them  
out cause I haven't quit on them! ****Anyways please review! And Happy Holidays people!**


End file.
